One Night to Melt a Frosty Heart
by JuliusKing
Summary: When trapped in a blizzard miles from home in the middle of the frozen north that is Canada, sort of kind of friends, Tori and Jade are forced to spend the night together roughing it without the helpful distractions of their eclectic group of friends. If you read I hope you enjoy.
1. Day 0

**Hello hello hello my fellow reader, I'm not actually new to this site as I've creeped on it for years. But as I've had this insatiable desire to contribute something to this wonderful site, and little inspiration(That I'm confident enough to follow through on), I have forced myself to vomit forth enough words to come up with a legitimate story. So I'll share my own thoughts on the story at the end and will wish you a happy read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. I don't even know _how_ to own Victorious. I mean, it's a word, and not even that good of a word. Not that it's a bad word per se, just, no one would believe me if I said I owned it so I see no reason to try. I would much rather own something sensible, you know, like, like wombat. Yes wombat, know to look into owning wombat and how to profit from it.**

* * *

The pale actress glared vehemently at her tanned counterpart as the pair stumbled through the thicket of some forest, hundreds of miles from their sunny home of Los Angeles, California. "If we get out of this mess alive, I _will_ make you regret dragging me on your hell-sent _vacation_." Jade bit out, her aggravation clear as the two girls were lost.

"When." was the Latino's only response, a calm one at that.

"What?" Jade returned.

Tori smiled a strained smile back at her grumpy companion, "When we get back to the others Jade, you can do whatever you like, but we will get back to the lodge, no ifs ands or buts about it, kay?"

Jade gave an eye roll, but chose to keep back whatever sarcastic comment to herself. She saw no reason for Tori to be so calm and resolute when she, Jade West couldn't keep her cool. They were stuck in the middle of bum-fuck nowhere forest, with no reception. It was getting dark, beginning to snow, _again_, they hadn't eaten since lunch, and to top the day off, the wind was picking up, rapidly.

"Vega."

No response

Jade sighed, the other girl seemed almost oblivious to the change in weather, then again, the girl was bundled in so many layers that she was a glorified snowball in essence. Whereas Jade was the picture of a model skier on any of the ads they had seen floating about the main Lodge of the recently opened resort. Pretty hot to look at, but not exactly warm to be, especially not in the upcoming storm.

"Vega." Jade tried again, loud enough to be heard over the now exceedingly loud wind, but not quite shouting.

"Yeah?" Came Tori's muffled response.

"We need shelter, come on, I saw a cave back a ways." And with that, Jade spun on her heel and trudged off, not actually waiting for the younger Vega to follow. Of course, she heard the rapid crunching of snow behind her giving away the girl's approach.

The pair remained silent until they reached the cave Jade mentioned. It didn't appear very inviting, but a dead tree had fallen over near it, leaving broken off branches near the entrance. Deciding to not waste their sudden luck the pair dragged and carried in as much as they could.

It wasn't until Tori pointed out the need for some kind of kindling did the silence fall away.

"What? You can't even spare one of those layers so we don't freeze to death tonight? Jade smirked. Tori blushed in response and stripped off a couple layers before laying down a wool sweater for the fire.

Jade being prepared in the ever questionable way she always was, produced a barbecue lighter and lit the sweater immediately. Soon a sizeable fire burned warmly for the singing duo.

It took a moment, but Tori finally asked "Why the barbecue lighter?"

Jade shrugged, "It was already in my bag," was her only answer.

Tori biting back her second question about the lighter, ventured a different avenue. "You know," she started, grabbing the pale girl's attention, "I don't remember actually dragging you to come along. I asked once, you scoffed an 'H-word no' and then you were suddenly with us at the airport, packed and everything."

Blue orbs narrowed back at her. "So you…" Jade started, then stopped, thinking for a moment before starting again. "So you didn't sick your gang of manipulative Cats, Becks, Andres, and Robbies on me? They all just suddenly wanted to pay for me to go with you guys after I turned you down?" Jade smirks at the creeping blush on those tanned cheeks.

But Tori shakes her head. Apparently, she had nothing to do with the others' plans.

Jade wasn't convinced, but shrugged it off, effectively ending that conversation.

An uncomfortable silence settled on the pair.

Surprisingly enough it was Jade who broke the silence. "No one actually bribed me or anything."

"Huh?" Came the intelligent reply

Jade sighed, "I wasn't bribed." She repeated.

"But you said-"

"I know what I said."

"Then why-"

"_Because_ Vega." Jade interrupted, "Cat went on and on about how you were too upset to take her out to that new Froyo place, Andre said you weren't able to help him with his new song, Robbie said something about his stupid puppet and Beck." Here Jade paused, taking a breath, contemplating her next words. At Tori's inquisitive gaze she continued. "Beck said it was my fault you weren't being, well, you. So I had to fix you, apparently."

As her explanation died down, the young actress ventured a peek at the half-latino girl. Holding back her groan at the coffee brown eyes glinting with joy and the smile that threatened to break the girls face in half, Jade simply waited for some vocal response.

Tori for her part, apparently couldn't find her voice for a moment, so instead shifted around the fire until she was beside the other girl, and wrapped her arms around Jade before a sound of protest could be made.

Jade's groan was immediately cut off by the soft voice of the youngest Vega, barely audible over the crackling fire.

Regardless the clad-in-black everything girl missed what Tori said, she could guess though.

Sorry didn't quite catch that Vega, could you say it again, and include my name so I know who you're talking about." Jade was smirking, she hadn't actually done anything worth thanking, but apparently she was being thanked anyway.

The smirk, of course, dropped when she felt Tori shaking slightly. Letting go, Jade was now frowning at the girl who was clearly suppressing laughter with her hands

Jade arced her brow in confusion, mentally asking a simple _What?_ With her mind.

Once Tori composed herself, Jade's unasked question went answered first. "Sorry," The mischievous glint in Tori's eyes was worrying, "I just didn't expect you to actually welcome _me, _Victoria Vega to acknowledge that you Jadelyn West, care, about, you're, friends."

Unable and unwilling to hide her displeasure, Jade threw her head back and groaned. Apparently she wasn't quite being thanked, Jade only turned back to the tanned girl when she heard Tori's laughter making an unwelcome encore.

Now, caring about people was, in all actuality, nothing to be annoyed by, in fact, it's something to cherish for certain people. But to Jade, regardless of whether or not she liked caring about other people, had something of a reputation to keep, and to the frosty ice queen of Hollywood Arts, a heart of molten gold pretty effectively sublimates years of careful ice sculpting. Therefore, caring is very far from complimentary to the teen.

"And it was all a very lucid fantasy that you should forget the entirety of, if you value your health." Mustering up every ounce of ice cold bitchiness she could, Jade attempted to instill as much fear as existentially possible.

But Tori chose instead to don another delighted grin.

"Okay."

A pair of blue-green orbs narrowed in return. "Okay? Vega, your _life_ was literally _just _threatened and you're _happy_?"

The young Latina nodded immediately

"_Yes_ Jade, I'm happy, _because_," She paused, "I now know that the real Jade was being thoughtful for my sake and not some creepy doppelganger that took over your life."

Apparently, the girl was getting a kick out of reminding the pale actress of her kindness. Which was weird, because it's not like the girl twitched every time she was associa-, oh, wait, never mind then.

"Never speak of this again."

"Aww," Tori pouted, "Not even when it's just the group?"

"No."

"What about when it's just us two?"

"God no."

"What about Shelby?"

Jade didn't actually know a Shelby, no one went by that name at Hollywood Arts. Maybe she was some Northridge girl that for some reason Tori expected her to know.

"No Vega! Not Shelby, not me, not even in your dreams. Got it?" Of course, her answer remained. Which really annoyed Jade, she hated repeating herself.

But then Tori's eyes widened. "Wait! How do you know what I call my diary?" She gasped dramatically, have you been reading her?" Tori accused, pointing a finger at the slightly taller girl.

The accused scoffed in return. "You _named_ your diary?" And promptly burst into a fit of laughter.

Tori rolled milk chocolate eyes at her giggling companion and let the laughter die down as a warm silence wrapped comfortably around the pair.

Before long though Jade grew bored of simply watching the fire crackle before her and needed something to do. If she was so inclined she would be cutting up Tori's wardrobe into tiny snowflakes as revenge for teasing her about being thoughtful, but realised that that same wardrobe was keeping the both of them warm as the temperature continued dropping.

Before she could continue her snip-happy train of thought however, Jade was pulled out of her thoughts by Tori.

"Uh, Jade?"

"What, Vega?"

"It's getting colder."

Jade rolled her eyes, of course it was getting colder, wind had begun blowing into the cave, and while they were a few twists and turns in, the chill could still bite at them.

"Why _thank you_, Catherine Obvious, it did ever confuse me as to why I could see my breath so." Jade spoke in the tone of a southern belle.

Tori twitched, "I don't talk like that!"

"And your point was?"

She sighed, mumbling a "never mind" before turning away from the other girl.

It was Jade's turn to sigh now. "You may as well finish your thought Vega, we're going to be here for a while." Jade nodded towards the howling entrance of their current living space.

Tori frowned, apparently conflicted over her next words, before nodding resolute and replying, "I'm uh tired." She blushed.

"And?"

"I, uh, kindofhaven'tsleptalonesinceIwasfiveandreallyreallyreallyneedtosleepright," She breathed, "Now." The normally tanned girl was now coloured scarlet, looking away from her pale counterpart.

Jade blinked, the girl beside her had done the equivalent of spontaneous combustion in the verbal form. She managed to catch the gist though.

She laughed, "Oh, so now that the big bad Jade might be a little bit friendlier you suddenly want to sleep with me?" Jade teased, her tone growing sultry towards the end of her sentence.

Tori mumbled something that went unheard but not unnoticed by Jade and stood, walking around the fire before lying down, back to Jade, and clinging to herself, clearly upset.

Despite her better judgement, Jade sighed, stood up, walked around the fire and silently lied down next to the brunette, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl.

Near instantaneously, Tori flipped around two face Jade, wrapped her own arms around the other girl's midsection, and digging herself into the crook of Jade's neck.

Jade could sense the grin etched onto Tori's face and felt her warm breath melt that frosted visage she had so carefully sculpted.

And Jade couldn't even bring herself to mind.

* * *

**Okay, done. Well, not really. See I wrote this over the course of, like, three days, and looking at it now, It's very incomplete. I want to write about the week preceding, if only for more context, and maybe even continue the story forward. See if I can develop a believable relationship between the two girls, and maybe just have more adventures with the group as a whole. But that could be placed in an entirely separate story, which is an intimidating enough idea honestly.**

**Really I know there are lot's of problems with what I've written. Like how the story isn't very insightful in itself. Or how the whole, being trapped in a snowstorm doesn't actually concern either girl whatsoever. Regardless of her death threat opener, Jade didn't even act slightly upset later. And I think I can only make that work without retconning it if I write about the days leading up to their being in Canada. Sigh.**

**Well, whatever, I'm posting this. So tell me what you think, what to fix and if you want more. Because that would be seriously cool if I knew what to do from here thanks to you lot.**

**Hope you have a good day!**


	2. T Minus 5 Days 1

**Hello again, I'll just give my thanks to the people who took the time too review and move on shall I?**

**What? No? I should respond. Why that is a genius idea! Whoever thought that up gets a promotion! It was _me _you say? Well fantastic! Now I don't have to worry about actually giving money to people for no reason!**

**Stunned Monkey: First, thank you for reviewing, I do care and always will care. Just because I'm a week or two between updates doesn't mean I've become a hermit in search of Nirvana! It just means I'm a dumb-ass who doesn't plan ahead what-so-freaking-ever. The only reason I am able to expand on it is because I mildly referenced prior events in the actual story! Oh! and uh, sorry for calling your home "Bum-fuck Nowhere" I actually find the term endearing! It's a place everyone's been to! and if they've really been there, they'll always remember that place. Which is perfect! or offensive... eh.**

**ScottyBgood: I'm glad you can appreciate my vomit enough to seek out more good sir! Thanks for reviewing, As to the skiing, I skimmed the idea of a lodge, resort, and trip in about as many words, but that goes into more detail here. **

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Oh and uh, I'm kind of a terrible person, you'll understand why eventually I imagine.**

**and uh, I, DISCLAIMER: Don't own Victorious, no matter what my monkey's uncle says.**

* * *

Everything was going perfectly, Tori would finally be able to make it up to her friends for their tiresome adventure in Yerba. Lane's step-sister had set her up with an all-expense paid trip to a new skiing lodge that had opened up near Vancouver in return for helping the woman with her boyfriend troubles.

The place _was_ Canadian, which meant none of that war-torn landscape from Yerba, it wasn't that new, just a few months old, which probably meant it was safe to go to and live in, she had managed to get Sikowitz to come along again, and all her friends were surprisingly enough all interested in going.

Well, almost everyone.

"But _Jade_." Tori whined. "I _really_ want to make things up to everyone for last time. I get that Yerba was a bust and all, but this time will be better, I promise."

"It'd be hard to get worse than that rat-infested chiz-stain of a country." Jade mumbled, disinterestedly.

Tori nodded, clearly enthused that Jade wasn't technically being pessimistic about the idea.

"That's still a hard no, Vega." Of course Jade shot down that happy rocket before it could get off land.

"Come _on_, Jade, It'll be fun. When was the last time you went skiing, or had an actual reason to drink hot cocoa aside from just waking up in the morning, or even _seen _the snow fall frost your window in that cool frosted way that looks like magic twisting about like in a Pixar movie?"

While the promise of free cocoa clearly sounded inviting to the pale actress, she still had her complaints.

"It's in Canada." Came her clipped reply, as if that was all the explanation she needed.

"So?" Which it clearly was not, according to Tori

Jade sighed, looked down, and rubbed her temples, before looking Tori in her eyes. "Look Vega, I don't lie unnecessarily so I'll tell it to you straight," She took a breath before continuing. "I don't currently have plans beyond drinking coffee, sleeping in, and finishing my new play for the next month." Jade held up a finger stopping the words spilling from Tori's mouth. "_But_, I assure you, I would much rather do that then spend even one night with you, a hyper Cat, an awkward Robbie, Robbie's perverted puppet, you, Andre, Beck, your egotistical sister Trina, Sikowitz, and you." Jade listed off, counting off each name with a finger until she had two open palms facing the girl. Before twisting on her heel and strolling off.

It took Tori a moment to call after her, "Hey! You called my name three times!"

Jade glanced back, a slight sneer etched on pale lips "Exactly."

Tori didn't know why, but she felt devastated by the raven haired girl's utter rejection. She had thought that they were actually making progress towards becoming friends, sure Yerba might have put a hitch in things, but it had kind of been a fun adventure to have. And yet from what Jade had implied, Tori herself was the determining factor that had Jade refusing a week of free food with her friends.

Jade hated Tori that much, and that left a sickening feeling in the tanned girl's stomach.

Just as Tori came to this upsetting revelation, she caught a wisp of red-velvet hair in her peripheral vision which quickly turned into her bubbly friend Cat, bouncing from foot to foot in from of the youngest Vega staring with apt interest at something on Tori's face.

Tori blinked, taking a second to rub her faced she asked if there was something on it to her animated friend. Cat giggled. "No silly, you just looked kind of sad and you didn't say anything when I called to you so I thought we were playing 'Lookout' like I do with my brother, I lost last time." Cat frowned, then smiled again, "But this time I think I won!" Cat exclaimed, hopping excitedly.

Tori simply smiled at the ever chirpy redhead and simply watched the girl, leaning into her 'Make it Shine' locker, not wanting to upset the girl's happy mood. Of course when said girl stopped bouncing and frowned at Tori, she could feel a frown of her own enveloping her lips.

"What's wrong Cat?" Tori asked.

"You got that look in your eyes again."

Tori blinked, before hiding her expression behind a tight smile, "Oh? Sorry about that, it's nothing, don't worry."

"O-okay." Cat's pout deepened, revealing she hadn't bought Tori's explanation, before brightening once again. "Ooh, I know, what'll make you happy!"

Tori quirked an inquisitive brow when the shorter girl didn't continue, an easy smile already gracing her lips. "What is it, Cat?"

"Let's go get some Froyo at that new place down in Vespucci for lunch." The suddenly scheming Cat, well, schemed. "They have like a _thousand _flavours!" She squealed, getting more and more elated at the idea.

"Cat, you know better than to eat nothing but frozen yogurt for lunch." Tori sighed

Cat pouted, "But _Toooriii._" She whined

"Sorry Cat but I won't let you comprise a diet of frozen yogurt."

"What about after school?" The girl was chasing a sugar high, and she hadn't even had any yet. But Tori frowned, "Sorry Cat, but I'm already pretty drained today, why don't you get Melissa to take you?" Melissa Carlisle was the only other model to not quit on the bubbly redhead aside from Tori herself, making the pair fast friends.

Cat giggled, "I can't silly! She's with her family celebrating her gran's birthday in Melbourne!" Tori hadn't actually known this, but by Cat's standards, it was common knowledge.

"Well, what about-"

"I want to go with you _Tooriii_!"

"Sorry Cat, I really can't." Normally, the half Latina would be all for hanging out with Cat. But she knew she would need to keep up happy spirits for the day, she'd much rather curl up with a good book and read the day away, and it wasn't even second period yet!

As if on cue the bell rang signalling her being late for class already.

"Sorry Cat! Gotta run!" The tanned girl rushed off to her free writing class that she shared with Andre and Jade.

Tori was only just outside her classroom door when she realised that today her class had a technically free period for this class for the week. Ms. Harris had given them the time to find some inspiration to write something, be it a song, script, poem, or traditional short story. As long as the idea of age was worked into it.

Popping her head in the doorway to see if Ms. Harris or anyone else was there anyway Tori found her teacher leaning back in her chair reading over some assignment with a frown marring an otherwise tranquil expression.

Ms. Harris was an aged woman who was working at Hollywood Arts for the semester as a favor to Sikowitz before an actual replacement could be made for the previous teacher. Nobody knew for what she owed the eccentric drama teacher, and given his… quirks, no one wanted to know either.

"Uh, Ms. Harris?" Tori called hesitantly.

"Hm? Oh! Yes, Tori, what can I help you with dear?"

"Sorry to bother you Miss, I was just wondering if you were taking attendance for the period."

"Ah, no Tori, you're free to go, so long as you have something for me next week your attendance will be fine my dear." Her attendance wasn't actually perfect, but it was always good to maintain a good thing as much as possible

Tori blushed. "Okay Miss, have a nice day."

"You too dear."

Popping back out Tori ambled off, no real destination in mind. She passed her locker, decided to grab hear Pearbook and, coming to another decision, nodded to herself before heading up the stairs in search of passage to the rooftop.

Finding her way there shortly the naturally tanned Latina pushed through the maintenance door and found a spot right around the corner of the door to be shaded by a small overhang. A perfect spot to enjoy the breeze while avoiding the sun that decided today was the day to blind people by the dozen.

Plopping down with her computer in her lap she mindlessly tacked fingers on her laptop putting in her password to login, and just for the sake of tapping, as she waited for the tiny piece of machinery to finish starting up before really working.

So, setting aside her laptop, as her standard programs started up, the young pop-star to be plugged in a pair of headphones, set her playlist to shuffle, leaned back, and enjoyed the warm breeze ever constant in sunny Los Angeles.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Ne, Chica," A familiar voice roused the slumbering teen. "Come on Tori, wakey wakey." The voice continued. Clearly, whoever it was, was highly amused by her sleeping form.

"Cincos minutos, Papi." Grumbled the brunette, shifting deeper in her pillow. It wasn't the most comfortable thing for some reason, but she was sleepy, so it didn't matter much.

Then her dad burst laughing, albeit slightly more raspy then was normal for her dad. "Come _on _Tori, I know my voice is sore, but there's no way you can mistake me for your dad!"

Eyes snapping open, Tori shot up into a sitting position. Her face taking on a pink hue as she recognised her musical friend, Andre standing over her with an ever-present friendly smile.

"Sorry Andre, I must have dozed off there, uh, I didn't miss third period did I?" Tori asked, embaressed. Music history was not exactly her favourite subject, it was filled to the brim with research assignments, and her teacher was a hard-ass about punctuality. Which sucked.

"Third peri… Tori! It's four in the afternoon chica! You missed the whole day!" Her best friend laughed as Tori grew more and more embarrassed.

The youngest Vega groaned loudly. Mr. Anders was going to have her head for missing his class by napping. Sikowitz probably wouldn't care however, which was enough of a plus to ignore whatever her other teachers thought. For now at least. Then the young songstress blinked, noticing the dark-skinned boy moving around the corner, she called after him.

"Andre! Wait up! I need a ride damn it!"

Stifling a few remaining laughs, Andre nodded to her question, or, command rather. "Sure, sure, you'll have to wait though." Came his response.

"What? Why?"

"_Because _chica," Andre started, leading Tori down the rooftop staircase, "Jade still has this thing she's doing for Lane to get her out of detention."

"Doesn't she have a car? Or Beck?" Tori grumbled, not very enthused about being in a small enclosed space with the pale actress, not after her revelation that morning at least.

"She owns a car, yes, _but_ her mom apparently took away those privileges as another punishment for something she did. And Beck was gone lick a bullet the moment the bell rang."

"What _did_ she do exactly?" Tori was intrigued now, despite her wishes to keep away from the grouchy girl until she could hold up a front to her, Jade had not been in trouble that morning, so whatever she did, happened within a span of about six hours, and had cost the girl her car, and probable hours of freedom.

"I don't know what upset her mom, it happened before school today I'm pretty sure. But Rex got a little noisy during lunch, and she was apparently a lot more happy venting frustrations on the poor puppet with a pair of scissors than just glaring and yelling like normal." He shuddered as they reached Tori's locker. "The things she did to the little dude, Brings chills man, chills."

Opening her locker to grab the script they were learning for Sikowitz, Tori continued her impromptu interrogation. "So what's she doing for Lane?"

Receiving no response she turned to her companion, only to find him staring at her with a quirked brow.

"What?" Tori checked her reflection in her phone. "Is there something on my face?"

"Y-you," Andre stuttered.

"Oh, good, I'm still me, that's good to know." Tori smirked. "Now what is it Andre?"

"You're not even phased by what Jade did? Tori, I got chills just telling the story, and you're cracking jokes?"

Tori rolled her eyes at her friend's problem with her. "Andre, you actually were there to see whatever she did to Robbie's puppet, I'm sure Rex deserved it if it made Jade that angry, and let's be honest Andre," She paused another teasing smirk gracing tanned features. "You were always a terrible story-teller anyway."

"Hey!" Cried Andre, indignant. "I happen to be a great story-teller I'll have you know! I've written dozens of stories, and you've told a lot of them too.

"Those were songs Andre." Tori smiled, "There's a difference. Sure you can make a rhythm out of thin air, and write really awesome lyrics to go with them, but you couldn't tell a story to save your life, or scare another for that matter, and while no your grandmother doesn't count, Cat does, and she laughed the last time you told a 'Scary Story.'" Tori laughed herself. "Now come on, Jade's probably outside by your car, waiting on us." She dragged her grumbling friend along, eager to get home and find something to do with the rest of her day.

Sure enough there was Jade in all her grumpy glory. Apparently, she was done with whatever task Lane had set out for her, and ready to be taken home. And if her tapping foot was any indication, quickly.

The scissor happy girl quirked her brow at my arrival.

"What's _she _doing here?" Jade asked, the venom lacing her lips like acidic drool.

Of course before I could either A) Come up with a decent excuse or B) Stop Andre, he immediately responded to her question. "Tori decided to skip school… and take a nap on the roof instead." The laughter clear in his voice. Apparently, this was his way of getting even for her teasing him.

"Andre!" The half-latina half-shouted. Before she could continue berating him however, Snarky laughter met her ears, turning them pink in moments, replacing her burning anger with burning embarrassment.

"Hah! When I heard skip I figured Vega, by some miracle, decided to grow a pair. But then I realised that she is just some toddler that needs her nappy time like every other five year old out there." Came Jade's amused two cents.

Tori blinked. That wasn't nearly as venomous as she figured it would be, maybe she didn't actually hate her? But no, Tori mused, it was probably just her coming to terms with Jade never liking her, thus giving her a tougher skin to cut. That was a shame, she really wanted to be friends with the other singer, considering they hung out with the same friends so often, they really should be able to get along better than they did.

So Tori just sighed, instead of wincing like she expected to be doing. Hopefully they would drop her off first, because five minutes with this girl might just drive her insane.

* * *

**Ok, so I'm actually very unhappy with myself in this chapter. Not because I think I failed to write, but because I've turned the pace down so much that it might actually be a good two more chapters before the gang sets off into the wild untamed majesty of Canada. But I enjoy writing small detailed rambling bits so gosh darn much! What to do, what to do.**

**Oooooh! You can tell me what to do! And, what I did do! Wrong that is. In, a, review!**

**There's also the matter of my writing possibly lying on the skittish and spastic side of things. But rats speak louder than sloths, so behemoth.**

**Hope you enjoyed and all that!**


End file.
